Kingdom Hearts
by kuro-chii
Summary: AU. Mikan Sakura escaped from the evil schemes of her uncle just to train then come back to claim what is rightfully hers. RXR! Chapter 5 is up!
1. The beginning

**Konnichiwa minna-san!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't GA cast even if I want to. hehe !!**

**Please bare for my mistakes. Hope you like it. I know it is quite boring. But plz!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**And in here Persona is good. ahehe**

**Arigatou ..\m/  
**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts **

A world faraway from earth lies a beautiful world called Magic/Alice Kingdom. It is called such due to the people living there are not normal people in earth though they have the same physical appearance and attitudes. They are higher than humans because every one of them has an Alice or magic powers. They have a good clan of rulers ,the sakuras. Their king, Hitoshi Sakura, is the current ruler. And his partner in love, duty or anything is his Queen Yuka Sakura. They both rule their world with passion and love for their people . They have a beautiful children, Princess Mikan and Prince Youichi. The right hand of the King, the Imai's, is a good friend of the family. They are also good people. They are Duke Hajime Imai and Sayano Imai. They have a child named Imai Hotaru. They are faithful to the royal family and they never betray them.

But peace and serenity do not last for the the Alice Kingdom ...

Narumi Sakura, brother of King Hitoshi. Due to envy he use his Alice, animal and human pheromone, to control the kuumas, it looks like an armored dog that serves as the soldier of the kingdom. The kuumas attack the people and the royal family. They kill whoever oppose them therefore the townspeople can't do anything about it, because they have not enough power to fight with the kuumas. Several people fought with them but they are not that powerful and they got killed immediately. Some people are afraid to die so they just hide in their homes while the persons inside the palace get killed. Fortunately a woman with Sight Alice named Serina tell the royal family what will happen. First they call their faithful servant, Persona, to help them in sending their children to earth to escape Narumi.

The children hesitate at first but they have no choice. Reluctantly they go and escape while their parents die in a tragic way. Alice kingdom now is a mess, it is now ruled by the most cruel and wicked man rather gay in the Alice Kingdom. Together with his cronies they made the life of the townspeople there HELL. But they have no choice, their only hope is the missing heiress and princess, Mikan Sakura(AN: they know that they escape).

* * *

**Whew !! at last it is finished .. Thanks for reading although it is quite short but i will try to update soon and long.**

** Nweiz .. the pairings are NxM and HxR and others.**

** RxR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	2. First Meeting

**Yay! Its been long no?! Haha .. sorry for the late update it just that i have many school projects..**

**Nweiz tnx for all who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, though its kinda boring.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice.  
**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter II**

Meanwhile Mikan, Persona, Hotaru and Youichi arrive safely at the grounds of the earth at midnight. They arrive on a mountain that shows the whole view of the forest.

"Wow! I never thought that earth is also like Alice kingdom". Mikan said while amusing herself at the scenery.

Hotaru and Youichi just nodded in agreement, they are also fascinated at the beautiful scenery.

"Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama, Youichi-sama we must go down before the sunrise and suite yoaurselves in the house." Interrupted Persona

While walking Persona say " There, Mikan-sama, as the future queen of Alice Kingdom your life in danger so before we left the palace your your parents ordered me to appoint a guardian that will guard you when your in other places." he said firmly.

Mikan is irritated by this, compared in the palace she has no body guard but then she realized is no longer in Alice kingdom. So she didn't protest she know its futile.

"Fine." she said.

They walk silently though-out the journey.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura Mikan is a young girl with an auburn hair and tantalizing orbs. She is 15 yrs old. Smart, dense pretty and clumsy. Being a princess, she is taught to be prim and proper just a lady. But old habbits are hard to change. She possess the Nullification Alice and Healing Alice. She can also transfer the disease of a person into another person(AN: Just like the Alice of Subaru).

Imai Hotaru; same age of Mikan. She is also her best friend. She has a boyish hairdo and violet orbs. Hotaru always wear her emotionless facade, due to this she is called Ice Queen and feared by many. Her favorite hobbies are blackmailing and shooting Mikan with her notorious BAKA gun. Possess the Invention Alice.

Sakura Youichi is the younger brother of Mikan, 3 yrs of age and very attached to Mikan. He has a gray hair and jade orbs. He is super KAWAII with his cute chubby face!!! Quite obnoxious and always clings to Mikan, if Mikan is not around he is with Hotaru. He likes to be pampered by either Mikan and Hotaru. Youichi is also an overprotective to her (Mikan). BTW he possess The Ghost Manipulating Alice. He use this to shoo away his sister's suitors.(Tee hee hee! Go You-chan)

Persona is the person who's the most trusted warrior of the palace. First he was sent to earth together with the 4 guardians that has the 4 elemental Alice, mainly the fire, water, wind and earth, to train them. You see they know that someday their kingdom will be invaded though they don't know who will. Second they trusted to him the princess, the hope of the Alice Kingdom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

They abruptly stop in the middle of the forest to rest and drink in a nearby lake.

"Here You-chan" Mikan said meekly while Youichi is taking a sip of the water on Mikan's palm.

"Ne, onee-chama are we near to the house that Persona are talking about?" Youicji ask cutely.

"Youichi-sama we are almost there." Persona

"Why You-chan are you tired?" Mikan

"Iie.. Nande monai. " Youichi

"Ne, Hota-chan are you tired?" Mikan ask Hotaru.

"No" Hotaru said plainly

The resume their walking and before they knew it they are infront of a huge camp site. Ther are so many trees since they are still in the forest. There is only 1 huge hut. There are barracks, tires, logs and many equipments in training.

"You three will be training here to perfect controlling your Alice and learn the other skills in fighting and I wl be your trainer. Together with the others." Persona

Persona whistled and then after a second 4 teens come out from the big hut. They formed a horizontal line in front of Persona. Right to Left: Raven haired guy, Blond guy, Spiky hair guy and dark brown haired guy.

"Boys this will be your new companion for the training, you will teach them what I taught you this past few years." Persona said

They just nod.

"Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama and Youichi-sama this will be your new home. You see that big hut there? You will be living in there together with these boys." Persona said

Their eyebrows knitted in confusion but they do not complain.

"And these boys here Mikan-sama are your guardians. The rave-hared guy there is Natsume Hyuuga, the leader of the group and... your fiancée."

* * *

**Tnx for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The duel

Hi ! thanks for waiting for the 3rd chapter. I hope you'll like it.

I appreciate all your reviews . Enjoy reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter III**

"What?!?" Youichi exclaimed his lungs out. (AN:LOL. You think that Mikan will be the one who will react no? Fool yah!) o.0

**Mikan's POV**

I'm pretty surprised by the outburst of Youichi. I guess he's not yet ready to be away from his beloved sister, which is me. -sigh- what a pain in the neck! Its not that I'm not surprised with the announcement, its just that okaa-san told 'it' to me every time I forgot this stupid engagement. I just never expected that our meeting is soon. Well, I'll just get over with it.

I look at the guy that they say my fiancée head to toe. Hmm .. well-built body, handsome face with an expressionless face, but boy I swear he's pretty surprised. Deep crimson orb that can melt you in a second are staring at me, her eyes are so beautiful and that raven hair of his its just so ... so ... wait! what am i thinking?! I sound like a bitch. Tch! Erase that thought.

Hmm.. I smirked, I know what to do with this and get rid of this guy. A test! Hehehe!

Why?

Of course if he wants to be with me for eternity he must protect me no matter what. I don't want a coward of a husband-to-be.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Hotaru you meanie! What was that for?!" I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at my so-called best friend.

"Your smirking like an idiot." She reply like it is the most obvious thing thing in the world.

I ignore her lame answer, better take the plan in action. I put You-chan down and went near him he look at me and then said

"I want a duel... with you." I look at Persona.

"Do you mind Persona? If I won you'll call off the engagement." I ask him.

"Very well Mikan-sama but if Natsume lose and break your engagement you must choose among the three of your guardians." He stated firmly.

'The heck! I thought that I will get away from this engagement. Oh well I'll just beat the crap out of them.' I got to my fighting stance and ready myself.

**Natsume's POV **

'Tch as if I want to be the fiancée of this idiot of a girl. Hmm better to fight with this, its not that I want to be her fiancée I just don't back down in a duel like this. They might think I'm a weakling. Blech! I won't lose to a silly battle like this and most of all I won't lose to a girl. I couldn't care less if she choose other, rather than me. But it might get interesting if I'll have a fiancée.

"Im on little girl but don't cmplain your sorry butt if you lose." I said then smirk.

**Normal POV**

The others went to the nearest log and sit down to watch. The blond guy is busy petting his rabbit, the sandy haired guy us chatting animatedly to the brown-haired guy. Persona is busy biting his nails due to his nervousness(o.0). Hotaru is as usual eating crabs while filming the fight and Youichi is just holding a banner saying "GO ONEE-CHAN!!!"

The duel begin, Mikan is the first to attack she tried to kick Natsume but he easily dodge it. That happen in about half an hour. Mikan attack and Natsume dodge. When Natsume attack, Mikan loses her balance and crash to Narsume. Natsume pinned Mikan to the ground their face are few inches apart then said

"Gotcha little girl. You lose." then smirk, stands up.

**Audience**

Youichi were dimbfounded while the others except Hotaru are cheering for Natsume especially Persona. Youichi start wailing.

"No!!!! its not true!!!!! Onee-chan!!!!"

He cried waterfalls only to be shot by the infamous baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Itai!" Youichi suddenly stops and look at Hotaru.

"Stop your wailing! Mikan isn't going somewhere You-chan." Hotaru said with an emotionless face but you can see the concern in his eyes.

**Back to Mikan and Natsume**

Mikan can't hide her blush and just lay in the grass.

"Oi little girl are you stay there forever? Natsume said and lend his hand for support. Mikan accept

it and get up. They start walking to the house with the others when Natsume said

"By the way little girl nice strawberries you got there, my favorite." he smirks and walks out.

Confuse. Mikan wonder what was that about then realization hit her, she became furious and turn red in anger.

"HENTAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

What do you think about this chapter??

Is it good or bad?

Review pls! thanks ..


	4. Training

GOMEN!!!!!!!

Sorry for the wait .. Im so busy with something and I have no idea what I will write.

So here's the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!

And I'll change my pen name cause it sounds lame for me ..

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Hotaru's POV**

Its been a week since we came here on earth and I can't earn any money here. I heard we are in the country called Japan they called their money 'yen' but I didn't see what it looks like. Actually I think all the necessities are here in this camp so no one can go outside of the forest except Persona. There are several maids here too and this hut looks like a mansion inside. Anyways I train almost everyday with the baka and Youichi. Our trainers are the four 16 yr old guys they are interesting, though my favorite is the blond haired boy, his name is Ruka Nogi. He's the best friend of Hyuuga, fiancée of Mikan. I can say he's cute. Cute for me to blackmail and source of money along with his best friend Hyuuga. I know Mikan won't mind. -insert evil laugh-. Ruka has the animal pheromone and water Alice. As I said earlier he has blond hair with blue eyes he's pretty hot if you ask other girls but I'm not other girls so I don't care. Next is Yome Kokoro, he has the mind reading and air Alice. He is always cheerful and reading other minds but he's pretty skilled. He has a messy sandy colored hair and 5"7 in height. Next is Mochiage Hirota(AN: I don't know his surname so it's random) or Mochu, his nickname. He is almost bald and always hang around with Koko. He has the Levitation and Air Alice. It's boring here all I do is train and train that baka Mikan is always arguing with Hyuuga. They look like an old married couple. Hihi! Perhaps I can gain more profits from them. Bwahahahaha!

**Normal POV**

While our favorite greedy inventor is thinking about profits and money Mikan is babysitting Youichi more like Youichi is napping and Mikan is humming. They are resting from their training at the nearest tree.

"Oi strawberry! Stay out of my tree you stinks. Have you ever heard of bathing?" Natsume said while sitting.

"Why you?!!!? Of course I take a bath!! What do you think of me, a monkey?" Mikan replied furiously but kept her voice low because Youichi is napping.

"You just notice that huh? Your slow strawberry or rather polka dots." he said with a smirk.

That did it. Mikan is very furious, she's red in the face and within a second she burst.

"NATSUME BAKA NO HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!"

Youichi woke up on his nap because of Mikan's loud voice. He and Natsume get along really well and he has no complaints of the marriage between the two.

"Onee-chan, what's the matter?" He asked Mikan

Upon seeing Youichi she forgot all about Natsume.

"Nothing You-chan. Let's go you must take a bath. Persona dismissed us early."

Mikan assist Youichi in taking a bath. Then she take a bath and do her daily routine after taking a bath. After that she decide to go for a stroll in the forest since Youichi is with Hotaru.

She walks aimlessly in the forest feeling the fresh air and listening to the chirping of birds. She make a stop at the big Sakura tree it's beautiful 'cause it's spring, all the trees or flowers are in full bloom. Mikan is awed by the beautiful cherry tree that she didn't noticed someone is following her.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Mikan is surprised she nearly screamed.

"Don't scare me like that Ruka-pyon! You nearly gave me a heart-attack."

"Sorry, I see you back there earlier I thought you need company." Ruka said.

"I see. Anyways sit you can accompany me." Mikan said meekly while sitting.

Ruka blushed and plop down at the grass beside Mikan.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon can I ask you a question?"

"Its ok your highness."

"No formalities please I'm your friend not a servant, ok?"

"Ok Mikan."

"That's better. Well, anyways how long are you here?" she asked.

"Hmm.. about 6 yrs. We are training." Ruka replied

"Wow! That's long. Eh how about your studies?"

"We attend a Alice school here. Since its break we go here for training. The big hut there is only the house we're staying if we have to train."

"Ah. So we'll be attending the same school?"

"Yep!"

"Cool we're classmates! You know I never attended school back there, Im always home-tutored, so its my first time."

"Oh ok."

"How come there is an Alice school here?"

"Many Alice people are migrating here on earth to live a peaceful life here but they are increasing in population so the king, your father, founded a school for us Alice users. There is also a village for us there so normal people really don't know about us."

"Sugoi! I can't wait to attend school. I hope I'll gain many new friends."Mikan said

"Mikan-san, I think it's time for us to go back in the house. Its getting darker and I think dinner is served."

"Oh okay Ruka-pyon." Mikan said while pulling Ruka by the wrist. He blushed but Mikan did not noticed.

They arrive at the house and eat then went to their respective rooms to retire for the day.

2 weeks had passed and Mikan and the others are training vigorously. They developed fast with their Alice and physical abilities. They become 10 times stronger than before. And before they knew it the break is over and they will head back to the town, Narumi doesn't know about the village thing on earth so Mikan is safe.

"Well kids, I can say that you do a very job well done. You developed well and taught properly. We can know head back to Tokyo for you to study at Gakuen Alice. Your things are there already. It's founded by the king for the Alice user in this world. So you will get acquainted to other kids your age. I will accompany you so don't worry. Follow me to the chopper that will take us to Tokyo." Persona said.

They follow Persona and enter the chopper. They arrive at the backyard of a mansion and drag themselves in their own room then sleeps for tomorrow will be their first day of school, at least for Mikan, Hotaru and Youichi.

TBC

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!!! arigatou .. 


	5. Alice Academy

hi! im back for a new chapter..

Read and Review! xDD**  
**

* * *

**Chapter V - Alice Academy**

Morning comes and still our favorite brunette is still sleeping, dreaming of her favorite candy when she's in the Alice World, the Howalons.

"Howalons… mmmmm"

When suddenly …

RRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

"Aaaaa!!!!" She shrieks and falls out of her bed.

"Damn alarm clock!" Mikan swore and head to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She's brushing her hair when someone knocks.

"Ohayo Hota-chan,You-chan!!" Mikan greets while ruffling Youichi's hair and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ohayo" Hotaru replied plainly.

"Ikuyo nee-chan! This is our first day of school here, right?"

"Hai! Ikuyo!! I'm excited I hope I'll have many friends."

**At the dining room**

"Ohayo!!" Mikan chirp

"Ohayo!" Koko and Mochu simultaneously replied while Ruka just pat his rabbit and smile when Mikan smiled back he blush.

"Why so loud, strawberry?" Natsume said while reading his manga. He's pissed because Mikan didn't greet him 'good morning'. Yes, he likes her since the training in camp. But Mikan is still oblivious to the signs.

Mikan just stuck her tongue to Natsume. She rarely loses her control to Natsume's teasing, thanks to her vigorous training.

After their breakfast they headed to the limo that will take them to the Alice Academy. Once they enter the gates Mikan is awed by the size of the school.

'Wow! It's like the size of the castle.' She thought

They got out from the limo and the boys bring the trio to the school administration office then left to go to where they will go. The trios enter the office and fetch their books and timetable. When a teacher with blonde hair and violet eyes enters the office

"Narumi! You bastard!!! "Mikan screamed and got to her fighting stance.

"No. He's not Narumi, he's Narumi's twin, Nami, and she's a girl" the administrator explained.

"So, technically she's Mikan's aunt." Hotaru concluded.

"Why she's here?" Mikan asked

"I'm a teacher here. No worries I no longer contact Narumi. I hate the guts of that gay freak. Anyway you're Sakura-hime that will save Alice Kingdom huh. Good luck." She said in a sickening sweetness with a drip of sarcasm which they are not aware of except for Hotaru.

'This woman is a bad news. I must keep an eye on her.' Hotaru thought

"I'm here because I'm your home room teacher. Your section is the class 2B in middle school. Youichi-sama is in the elementary we'll just drop him in his classroom. Come, follow me."

They follow Nami and drop Youichi in his classroom.

"You-chan, Hota-chan and I are going. Take care. We will fetch you here after class. Ja ne!" Mikan said while giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ja ne Mikan-nee chan, Hota-nee chan." Youichi said dully.

**In front of the classroom of 2B**

Mikan and Hotaru is standing in front of the door of classroom of 2B, waiting for the signal of their teacher, Nami. Mikan is fidgeting due to nervousness and Hotaru is just Hotaru, stoic as usual.

**Inside**

The class is noisy as ever flying paper planes, chairs and even tables due to one's Alice student. When suddenly their homeroom teacher enters with a big grin/smirk plastered on her face.

"Class, settle down. I have an announcement." She said

The student became silent wondering what the announcement is. Except for the four boys sitting at the back of the classroom, one is silently reading everyone's mind, one is just day dreaming, the other is petting his rabbit and the last is just reading his manga.

"We have two new students." Nami said suddenly catching the attention of the students.

'I hope it's a handsome boy!' the girls thought while giggling.

'I hope it's a sexy girl.' the boys thought while drooling.

The mind-reader sweat drop at the thoughts.

'Well, the boys are pretty lucky today huh.' Koko thought wistfully then cringe at the thought of a certain fire caster boy that has feelings of one of the new students.

Nami-sensei give the signal, then one by one Mikan and Hotaru enter the classroom making the boys drool and the girls stare in envy. Obviously because the two new students are pretty and gorgeous.

"Class, these are your new classmates. Any question?"

"What is their Alice?"

"What is their star rank?"

"Are they available?"

"Can you bear my child?"

And many more ridiculous questions…

These are the questions asked by the students Mikan just sweat drop while faking a smile and Hotaru is losing her patience.

"Can you be my girl?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru just snap and shoot them the baka gun.

"SUGOI!!!!" the students are in awe they didn't even care the pain.

"The name is Hotaru Imai, Invention Alice, Special star. That gun is the baka gun you can buy it from me it's on sale today only 100 rabbits. Hurry and buy it while it last." Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Mikan Sakura, Nullification and Healing Alice. Please to meet you!" Mikan said then bow giving them a smile. The boys nearly melted by it.

"Nami-sensei, who's their partners?" one student ask

"Now who would like to be their partner?" Nami-sensei ask

All boys raise their hand except for the 4 boys but even Natsume would like to be Mikan's partner but he can't take the risk of being so obvious, he'll just burn into crisp whoever takes advantage of his 'soon-to-be-mate'. But fortunately or unfortunately Koko reads Natsume's mind then grin mischievously.

Koko raise his right hand.

"Sensei, I have a suggestion."

"What it is Koko-kun?

"You can partner Mikan and Natsume since he doesn't have any partner." Koko suggest while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Good idea Koko-kun!"

"Mikan-chan your partner is Natsume. Also, Hotaru's partner is Ruka. Natsume , Ruka, you can tour Mikan and Hotaru after class. You may sit at beside them as well."

All boys glared at Koko while Natsume don't know if he will thank him or burn him. Ruka looked terrified.

"No problem Natsume, Ruka."

The two didn't reply, they just glare at him. He's still grinning.

Mikan and Hotaru walk to their respective seat. (AN: Natsume and Ruka are not sitting beside each other. Ruka is at the front of Natsume while Natsume is at the back.)

"You may do what you want because I have a meeting. Adieu!" Nami said then wave.

"Oi polka-dots meet me at the cafeteria later." Natsume said rather ordered.

"Why?" Mikan said dumbly.

"Idiot, just meet me there."

"Okay."

Natsume stood up and left the room along with Ruka.

TBC

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter

Thanks for the reviews!!!!


End file.
